1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to orthopaedic implants. More particularly, some aspects of the present disclosure relate to orthopaedic implants including an exposed open porous metal surface for securing soft tissue to bone.
2. Description of the Related Art
Soft tissue injuries, such as tendon and ligament tears, are common following traumatic injury or due to deterioration of joints. Repair of tendon and ligament injuries commonly requires surgical intervention. In some cases, a surgeon will suture the torn ligament or tendon to bone. In other instances, a graft may be required to reconnect the tendon or ligament to bone. Even after surgically repairing tendon and ligament injuries, optimal function of a joint may not fully be restored. In such cases, revision surgical procedures are commonly required.
Problems associated with current treatment methods for tendon and ligament injuries include an inability to provide adequate initial stiffness and strength of the repaired tendon or ligament, as well as an inability regenerate the bone to soft tissue interface. The interface at which the ligament or tendon contacts bone represents a potential mechanical weak point of a repaired tendon or ligament. Thus, regeneration of the bone to soft tissue interface may enhance the success rate of surgical repair of tendon and ligament injuries.